digimonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Digimon Tamers
Digimon Tamers (デジモンテイマーズ), znane też jako "Digimon 3" w Południowej Ameryce, jest trzecią seria anime Digimon, pierwszy raz wyemitowaną w roku 2001. Historia dzieje się głównie w "Realnym Świecie", gdzie wszyscy znają Digimony jako serię, składającą się z gier wideo, kart i anime. Grupa 12 letnich dzieci (10 letnich w Japońskiej wersji), Takato, Henry i Rika (fani karcianki Digimon) spotykają swoje własne Digimony i rozpoczynają walkę z Digimonami, które zjawiają się przez barierę między światami. Większość akcji jest umieszczone w nowoczesnym Tokyo, dzielnicy Shinjuku i na krótki moment akcja przenosi się do DigiŚwiata. Ton tej serii ma wiele elementów, które zawarł główny kreator - Chiaki J. Konaka w swoich innych pracach, szczególnie w Serial Experiments Lain, zawierając też parę aspektów z Neon Genesis Evangelion. Owa seria jest bardziej mroczna niż swoje poprzednicy. Angielska wersja zmieniła wszystkie dialogi, by przypominały poprzednie. Fabuła thumb|left|Angielskie logo Digimon Tamersthumb|left|Japońskie logo Digimon Tamers Takato stworzył swojego DigiPartnera - Guilmona w momencie, gdy przeciągnął tajemniczą niebieską kartę przez czytnik kart. Zmienił się on w D-Arc, tutejszą wersję Digivice'a. Guilmon pojawił się w realnym świecie i został odnaleziony przez Takato. Jianliang znalazł Terriermona, gdy ten przybył umierający z gry. Natomiast Ruki i Renamon spotkały się, ponieważ Ruki chciała być najsilniejszą Pogromczynią. Pozostali bohaterowie zostają Pogromcami w późniejszym rozwoju serii, kiedy spotykają swoje Digimony. Istnieje też tajemniczy Digimon - Calumon, który sprawia, że inne Digimony mogą przechodzić na wyższe poziomy ewolucji. W trakcie trwania serii, Pogromcy uczą się żyć ze swoimi Digimonami i próbują powstrzymać Organizację Hypnos przed zniszczeniem wszystkich Digimonów, które uważają za dzikie.Muszą stawić czoła Devom, które chcą porwać Calumona z powrotem do Cyfrowego Świata. Dlatego też Pogromcy ruszają w pościg za nimi i walczą z przeciwnościami losu. Ostatecznym sprawdzianem ich umiejętności była walka z D-Reaperem, który chciał pochłonąć świat realny... Odcinki Emitowano 51 odcinków Digimon Tamers na Fuji TV w Japonii od 1 kwietnia 2001 do 31 marca 2002. W Stanach Zjednoczonych leciało na Fox Kids of 1 sierpnia 2001 do 8 czerwca 2002. Bohaterowie Bohaterowie główni thumb|right|Takato i Guilmon Takato Matsuda: Kreatywny członek grupy, który stworzył swojego własnego Digimona. Takato jest także nieoficjalnym liderem grupy. thumb|right|Jianling i Terriermon Jianling Lee: Jest głosem rozsądku całej drużyny. Jego Digimon przybył z gry komputerowej. thumb|right|Ruki i Renamon Ruki Makino: Chłopczyca i pewna siebie dziewczyna, która gra w karciankę Digimon. Bohaterowie poboczni thumb|right|Juri i Leomon Juri Katou: Kobieca Pogromczyni, jedna z koleżanek Takato ze szkoły. thumb|right|Ryo i Cyberdramon Ryo Akiyama: Tajemniczy Pogromca, który był w stanie pokonać Ruki w kartach Digimon. Zniknął zaraz po wygranej. thumb|right|Hirokazu i Guardromon Hirokazu Shiota: Komediant grupy, dobry przyjaciel Kenty i Takato. Często ogrywa ich w karty Digimon. thumb|right|Kenta i MarinAngemon Kenta Kitagawa: Młody pogromca, dobry przyjaciel Hirokazu i Takato. thumb|right|Shaochung i Lopmon Schaochung Lee: Młodsza siostra Jianlianga. thumb|right|Ai i Makoto oraz Impmon Ai i Makoto: Dwójka rodzeństwa, która spotkała Impmona podczas jego pierwszej wizyty w świecie realnym. Przez ich ciągłe kłótnie, Digimon odszedł i znielubił ludzi. Ponownie spotykają się pod koniec serii. Cyfrowy Świat Inne media Filmy Digimon Tamers: Bitwa Poszukiwaczy Przygód thumb|right|Logo filmu Historia opiera się na wyprawie Takato do swojego kuzyna Kaia w Okinawie, która została zawładnięta przez złego Mephismona. Digimon Tamers: Uciekający Locomon thumb|right|Logo filmu Sześć miesięcy po pokonaniu D-Reapera, Pogromcy planują wyprawić Ruki przyjęcie niespodziankę, ale są zmuszeni powstrzymać Digipociąg - Locomona, który jest kontrolowany przez Parasimona. Film skupia się na relacji Ruki z jej tatą i jej przyjaciółmi, a także ukazuje, że Pogromcy ponownie spotkali się ze swoimi Digimonami po zakończeniu serii. Krótka historia Historia została zawarta w SF Japan, japońskim magazynie Science Fiction. Digimon Tamers 1984 opowiada o pierwotnym powstaniu Digimonów przez Dziką Bandę. Nowele CD Piosenki Japońskie * Opening: The Biggest Dreamer Wykonawca: Wada Kouji Tekst: Hiroshi Yamada Kompozytor: Michihiko Ohta * Ending #1: My Tomorrow (Odcinki 1 - 23) Wykonawca: Ai Maeda (jako AiM) Tekst: Yu Matsuki Kompozytor: Okubo Kaoru * Ending #2: Days ~Aijou to Nichijou~ (Odcinki 24 - 51) Wykonawca: Ai Maeda (jako AiM) Tekst: Uran Kompozytor: Okubo Kaoru * Wstawka muzyczna: SLASH!! (Używanie kart) Wykonawca: Michihiko Ohta Tekst: Hiroshi Yamada Kompozytor: Michihiko Ohta * Wstawka muzyczna: EVO (Ewolucja) Wykonawca: Wild Child Bound Tekst: Omori Shouko Kompozytor: Watanabe Cheru * Wstawka muzyczna: One Vision (Matrix Ewolucja) Wykonawca: Takayoshi Tanimoto Tekst: Hiroshi Yamada Kompozytor: Michihiko Ohta * Wstawka muzyczna: 3 Primary Colors (Odcinek 9, Odcinek 51) Wykonawca: Pogromcy Tekst: Hiroshi Yamada Kompozytor: Michihiko Ohta Angielskie * Opening: Digimon Theme Wykonawca: Paul Gordon Kategoria:Anime